BLEACHreborn Chapter 3 Heartless
by Skurasa
Summary: Kurasa Shinku is a 18 Years-Old Human living in Shibuya. His Normal life of student will soon be disrupted when Two Shinigami will appears right in front of him.


_-So, what are you waiting for, will you read it or maybe you need help ?_ _-Y-Yeah ... Here it is ..._

Shiro, as probably Matsunami and me, was impatient, such a letter, such a day, what does it contain ?

_"To my beloved son ._

_ Didn't I already tell you ? It's when everything seems happy that something happens. It's currently my case. The snow, the sunlight, the joy, Christmas tomorrow, and over all, you my kids. Yeah, recently, everything was so wonderful. I'm so glad to have such a life [...]"_

Why ... Just why did she write those lines ? I just didn't understand. It was like it was her last day on earth.

_- Oi Shinku-brat, continue the reading, we're waiting. _ _- Hmm ... "However, I, for some private reasons, have to leave you alone for this year. I, unfortunately, have some priorities for time to come. I really am sorry to leave you this way, I just don't have a choice. Please forgive me. I already have put the presents under the Christmas tree, so I do my best to keep up my mother's duty. I also called Hinode, so she'll substitute me for my period of absence. _

Please Kurasa, be a nice son and tell your sister not to cry. I'll be there soon enough to comfort her. Thanks. Goodbye my son!"

Tch ... Telling my sister to not cry, I don't need you to tell me those kind of things ... However, there were so many things that I didn't understand, but thinking about it won't help me. I have to accept it.

_- Erm ...Kurasa-san ..._ _- Yeah, Matsunami-san ?_ _- You ... Forgot to read something._

Oh yeah, she was right, at the bottom of the sheet, there was a Post-Scriptum.

"_ PS : Don't worry about me you stupid son, just take the things as they are. I won't have our beautiful white snow, but the place where I'll be has some pretty white sand, and the moon is just so~ white ! Also, if you eat my candies, I'll kill you when I'll be back home, See ya "_

Just what kind of mom is she ! Damn, I'll be the one killing her when she gets back !

It was now 9:12 PM.

As I told to Shiro & Matsunami to rest a bit in the guest room, I went for a walk. Meanwhile, in the neighborhood, a scream resound. It was a man's scream. From where I was, I didn't hear anything. I didn't know that something nightmarish happened, not far from here. However, some people saw what they should have never seen. Everyone has this old lady, always curious, always speaking of people in the back. Here, the granny's name was Myô. Linjin Myô. And, as planned, a scream this late would instantly call attention. It takes less then 5 minutes for Granny Myo to be at the location of this scream. What she saw was even worse than a Horror Movie. Guts ... There were guts everywhere. But something caught her attention even more. On the wall in front of her, there was blood. Not some drops, but a smudge. A blood smudge on the wall. The old lady slowly walked toward the blood-stained wall, scared. Her legs, her whole body was shaking as she was approaching of the wall. But before she understood what had happened, a shadow covered her. It was then too late.

9:38 PM.

Another scream sounds. This time, I was close enough to hear it.

_- W...What kind of scream is that ?! I should take a look !_

I ran toward the location of the scream, as fast as I could. No matter what was down there, if someone is in danger, I have to help him. What I saw when I arrived on the scene appeared from a book. A monster. It's the only word that came in my mind. It was at least three-times bigger than a human. And this skull on this face was covered in blood. What kind of beast was that ? What could I do ? I immediately remembered that I was still in this black Kimono.

_-Wait, if Shiro & Matsunami have a sword then I ..._

As I looked at my belt, I saw it. There was a sword. I was armed. I didn't wait any longer to unsheathe it.

_-Tch ... It has to be a joke ... Just ... What is this ?_

I stood face-to-face with that monster.

I was sweating, I was shivering in fear, I didn't understand anything . But why ... **Why could I feel a grin on my face ?!**


End file.
